El viaje de Is
by KuroDerpy
Summary: Is nos cuenta su aventura despues de los sucesos que se vieron en el fic "Amor Frio"


_**Hola de nuevo lectores, como dije en mi ultimo capitulo de "Amor Frio" aquí esta el epilogo de Is, espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos mas abajo.**_

* * *

Hola de nuevo, no nos vemos desde la boda de mi her…digo de Noru con el bobalicón de Den. Puede que se pregunten qué pasó conmigo, o puede que tal vez no. Sea como sea te lo contare, pues si estás leyendo esta es porque no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer.

¿Dónde me encuentro ahora? Es una negativa si dijiste que en el castillo de hielo, tampoco estoy en la Zona Helada, me encuentro en un lugar muy lejano de mi hogar, estoy en las tierras de oriente, mas especifico en el Reino de Fuego (¿Irónico no?) De momento vivo en el castillo del Emperador Yao junto con sus 6 hermanos príncipes, pero me adelanto mucho, primero te contare como llegue hasta aquí y lo más importante el por qué.

(…..)

Todo comenzó cuando era un potrillo de 6 años, aun vivía con el Rey Helado y la Reina Fria, mis "padres", también con Noru que tenía 16 años en ese entonces, y si, en ese entonces ya era el bloque de hielo que conocían, excepto conmigo (en parte).

Un día se nos comunico que un importante rey con varios príncipes vendrían al reino a tratar de formar una alianza, ahora sé que todo era una treta pues el Rey Helado quería las riquezas que se producía en el reino del Emperador Yao.

Para bien o para mal llego en día en que los recibiríamos, nos encontrábamos en el muelle esperando sus barcos, odio recordar la ridícula ropa que me obligaron a usar, lo peor era que Noru se empeñaba en arreglarla a cada rato junto con mi pequeña corona.

Cuando el Emperador desembarco mis "padres" lo recibieron con el saludo mas hipócrita que había visto en mi corta vida, por suerte el rey de las tierras de fuego no era tan inocente para creerse esa farsa, aunque de igual modo lo dejo pasar, creo que pretendía dar el beneficio de la duda.

Los reyes de la Zona Helada nos encomendaron a Noru y a mi cuidar y entretener a los príncipes que acompañaban al rey mientras ellos hablaban de "cosas de adultos". Terminamos llevándolos al salón de juegos, el cual fue construido dos días antes solo para ese propósito, ya que el Rey Helado nos decía constantemente que divertirnos nos distraía de nuestro aprendizaje como futuros monarcas.

Noru la hizo de niñera lo mejor que pudo, bueno la verdad solo se la pasaba vigilándonos a la distancia, pero no la culpo. Todos los príncipes del reino de fuego se entretuvieron rápidamente con los juguetes del lugar, todos excepto uno.

Era un unicornio como yo, de pelaje color marrón, su crin café y unos enormes ojos también cafés.

Se veía que al igual que yo era el hermano menor de todos, desde que había entrado a la habitación se fuere derechito a un rincón a jugar solo con unos cubos de madera. Por alguna razón me sentía identificado con él, era solitario. Lo pensé un poco antes de acercarme para tratar de hablar con él, al principio me ignoro, pero luego se me quedo viendo muy atentamente, como escaneándome. Otro rato paso (de estarme observando y hacerme sentir incomodo) hasta que por fin hablo.

-Soy Xiang-

Fue lo único que dijo, al menos ya sabía su nombre y creí correcto que el también supiera el mío, a pesar de que era raro.

-Yo soy Aisurando pero puedes llamarme Is, todos lo hacen….etto…aam… ¿quieres jugar conmigo?-

El abrió los ojos muy ampliamente luego paso otro rato observándome, de verdad era un pony muy raro.

-Me gustaría…..¿pero si jugamos….seremos amigos?-

Amigos dijo, yo no tenía ningún amigo (Noru no cuenta porque es mi familia) mi corazoncito de potrillo comenzó a latir fuerte por la alegría que me habían provocado tener mi primer amigo –Claro que seremos amigos!- No pude contener mi efusividad, fue la primera vez que Xiang me sonrió, mis mejillas enrojecieron, pero a la fecha aun no sé el motivo.

Toda la tarde jugamos sin descanso, incluso intercambiamos coronas, llegando la noche nos permitieron dormir juntos a pesar de que ya habían preparado la habitación de huéspedes, fue la primera vez que hice lo que un potrillo normal haría en esa situación, construir un fuerte con cojines, almohadas y sabanas.

El tiempo en que el Emperador Yao estuvo en la Zona Helada Xiang y yo éramos inseparables, tener un amigo, no, un mejor amigo era la cosa más genial del mundo, por desgracia el mundo es cruel.

Una noche que hacia una pijamada con Xiang se escucho un gran alboroto por todo el castillo ¿La razón? El Rey Helado por fin había mostrado el colmillo y eso al Rey Yao no le gusto. En resumen me tuve que separar de mi mejor amigo a la fuerza, pues esa misma noche regresaron al reino de fuego, ese mismo día nos juramos encontrarnos de nuevo sin importar que y luego viajaríamos juntos por el mundo para vivir aventuras, sellamos esa promesa con un pacto de magia (cosa de unicornios).

Ya pasaron seis años desde ese entonces y yo se que Xiang me sigue esperando, de algún modo lo sé. **Aquí es cuando Is tiene 12 años y pasan los sucesos de "Amor Frio"**

(….)

Mi oportunidad se presento cuando comenzó la guerra contra los changeling y Noru estaba embarazada, para ese entonces los bobalicones por excelencia (me refiero a Den y a ese lobo llamado Guerrero Salvaje) tenían problemas para tratarla, y claro que siendo el príncipe del hielo tenía que aprovechar la debilidad de ese par de bobos para sacar favores.

_*__**Con GS**_

_-¿Quieres ayuda bobo?- tras de el lobo estaba Is de regreso -Veo que vas muy mal con eso-_

_-(suspiro) Ya lo creo, prefiero pelear un raund contra mi abuela que contra esta yegua, ¿qué hago?-_

_-JA! Novato...yo crecí con ella, prácticamente ella me crio porque los reyes no se interesaban en mi...como sea, es más fácil de lo que crees, tu problema bobo es que eres muy gentil así jamás te escuchara- decía el joven unicornio recargado en la pared -Pero...si no puedes con eso hay otra forma, pero te costara claro….-_

_GS acerca su cabeza casi tan grande como todo el cuerpo de Is a este mismo -Dime cuanto, lo que sea lo pagare-_

_-No es cuanto bobo, es un qué y te lo cobrare llegando el momento- el unicornio sonreía de un modo que no se creía capaz de un chico de 12*_

_*__**Con Denmaku**_

_-¿Hacer que Noru te quiera de nuevo? JAJAJAJ! Estas bien $&/$%...-el potro le da espalda –Bueno…puede que allá algo…aunque no será gratis la información…-_

_-Hare lo que sea, y eso quiere decir lo que sea!-_

_-Bien bobo, me gusta lo que escucho….- Is sonríe con malicia mientras voltea a ver al pegaso - Te cobrare la deuda llegado el momento…-__*_

(…)

Aun así tuve que esperar 4 años mas (así es, ya tengo 16 años y mi cutie mark apareció por fin la cual curiosamente tiene forma de un arco con flecha) Pero no puedo quejarme, en ese tiempo pude ver cuando nació la hija de Noru con Den (la pequeña Nankyoku o Anky como le gusta que la llamen)también fui testigo de cómo el reino poco a poco volvía a llenarse de vida, por ultimo pude pasar bastante tiempo con el abuelo, ese viejo lobo para su edad tiene mucho aguante.

Pero toda mi paciencia fue recompensada cuando llego el día en que pude cobrarles los favores a los bobos. A Den le pedí dos cosas, la primera fue que me consiguiera una embarcación lo suficientemente resistente para poder llegar al reino de fuego, lo segundo fue que me ayudara a convencer a Noru para dejarme hacer el viaje.

Al salvaje le pediría mapas, además de que me dijera de lugares donde tuviera conocidos para hacer paradas y poder reabastecerme a lo largo del viaje, obviamente también le pediría ayuda para controlar la ira de Noru.

Y así llego el día donde le diría a mi media hermana sobre mi viaje.

-DE NINGÚN MALDITO MODO!- claro que me esperaba esa reacción, me sobreprotege tanto como a Anky –Tu mocoso del demonio no vas a poner una pata fuera de este reino- solo me limite a guardar silencio de momento ¿Cómo puede ser tan testaruda?

-Querida… ¿no estás siendo muy dura con Is?- como lo prometió Den salió a mi defensa –Ya no es un niño, tiene 16 años y si te pide esto es porque debe ser muy importante para él-

-Mami….¿A dónde va el tío Is?- esa potrilla me va provocar diabetes un día por lo mona y tierna que es –EL NO VA IR A NINGÚN LADO…..y en el remoto caso que así fuera ¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir solo?-

(POV Narrador)

Entre la neblina fuera del castillo capital se veía como un viejo lobo salía de ella acompañado por oso polares de patas negras vestidos igual que él -Supongo que el chico esta aun aquí... solo espero no hacer ese viaje en vano, mis viejos huesos ya no son lo que antes- decía el lobo blanco haciéndose tronar el cuello y las patas.

Dentro del castillo los guardias estaban pegados a la puerta que daba al salón mientras oían la calurosa discusión de la reina con el príncipe.

-Diablos Noru ¿por qué te empecinas tanto en tenerme aquí?!-

-Te guste o no somos hermanos y eso implica que te proteja de estupideces que quieras hacer!-

Unos ponys guardias vieron llegar a los singulares invitados, ellos sabían que los lobos eran bienvenidos en el castillo pero aun así los impresionaba.

Lentamente el lobo entraba en el castillo seguido de cerca por la escolta de los osos que eran incluso más grandes que los lobos y mucho, mucho más robustos.

La escolta se quedo en el patio del castillo mientras el jefe lobo entraba en el castillo, se detuvo delante de la puerta de donde salía tanto alboroto y toca la puerta con una pata sin obtener respuesta -Al diablo AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!- aúlla parado delante de la puerta cerrada. Se oyen algunos platos romperse y una voz femenina maldecir hasta un punto que ya era inentendible, después la puerta se abre pero no se ve a nadie.

-Hola...- La vocecita llamo la atención del lobo bajando la mirada hasta encontrarse con una potrilla de 4 años que lo miraba curiosa.

El viejo jefe le pone una pata en la cabeza y le desordena la crin -Hola pequeña- empieza a pasar su nariz por el cuello de la potrilla mientras la olía y se reía -Supongo eres la nueva princesa-

-JEJEJE me hace cosquillas! su nariz esta fría JEJE!- esa potrilla era la cosa más mona del mundo con sus enormes ojos azules -Yo me llamo Nankyoku pero todos me dicen Anky, ¿Tu quién eres?-

-Soy el jefe Gerónimo- dice irguiéndose -Soy jefe de la tribu de apaches luna llena del poblado de mi mismo nombre y busco a tu tío- la potrilla sonríe no entiendo nada -Claro adelante jefe genonimo...pero tío Is esta alzando la voz con mamá...- dice mientras entra a la habitación.

-HE DICHO QUE NO!- se escucha la potente voz de la reina

-ERES UNA NECIA!- y de regreso la voz de Is

-Mejor espero abajo- dice el jefe antes de voltearse y bajar hasta el patio.

Los osos estaban esperando al jefe también en el patio, uno acostado en el piso desvía la mirada y ve a los ojos de un pony que estaba de pie en la entrada, tenía una altura de la mitad de que oso acostado en el piso.

La potrilla le había dado por seguir al lobo como pollito, hasta llegar con los osos, donde siente una oleada de miedo y se abraza de la pata del anciano.

-Tranquila potrilla no tienes que temer... tu tampoco- dice volteándose a un guardia pony que temblaba detrás de su lanza cargándose contra una muralla mientras un oso se le acercaba para olerlo.

El guardia trago duro, el de junto también sentía miedo -Dis...disculpe...está en mi...espacio personal..se..señor...-

-okimete segine choñota metenño- decía el oso en la cara del pony

-Dice que te pareces a un pony que conoció cuando niño- le traduce el jefe lobo.

-Bu...bueno...eso no puede ser ya que yo...jamás había visto..un..un oso...-el guardia traga fuerte y llora internamente por su vida.

El jefe se acuesta en el patio enrollado sobre si mismo esperando al príncipe mientras se calentaba las patas en una fogata -Y dime potrilla, ¿tu padre te enseño a usar un arco?- la pequeña ladea la cabeza sin entender, antes de decir nada del pasillo que daba al patio se oye que venía alguien el cual maldecía sin descanso.

-Estúpida Noru…. cree que se las sabe todas, se cree mucho porque es reina..- Is iba gruñendo entre dientes mientras caminaba al patio, pero se paró en seco al ver al lobo en ese lugar -A...abuelo..-

Lentamente el lobo se levanta con dolor y cansancio mientras se veía los pies -Es un placer verte chico... ha pasado mucho tiem...-

El príncipe había puesto una cara como la primera vez que había llorado en frente del jefe lobo cuando tenía 12 años, se le fue encima en un efusivo abrazo, ya podía rodear el cuello del lobo por todo lo que había crecido. Anky los miro curiosa, luego sonríe y se lanzo sobre los dos -Yo también quiero abrazo!- los tres terminaron en el suelo.

-JAJAJA es un placer verte chico... pero te recuerdo de que mis huesos ya eran débiles antes de conocerte, ¿qué importa? ¿Quien necesita una cadera?- abraza cálidamente al príncipe y a la potrilla, pero apegaba su cara a la del pony mostrando el amor que por lo general uno solo da a los que tienen su sangre.

El príncipe se levanta limpiando sus ojos, luego ayuda al lobo mientras con su magia despega a la potrilla que creía estaban jugando, ya una vez en el suelo abraza a su sobrina por el cuello y le dice maliciosamente -Anky tu mamá quiere uno de tus "deliciosos" pasteles de lodo ¿por qué no haces uno y se lo llevas?-

La cara de la princesa se ilumino a más no poder -¿De verdad?!- empezó a dar brincos alrededor del lobo y su tío mientras reía -Sii un pastel especial!- salió corriendo hacia el castillo, mientras Is seguía sonriendo con malicia, la verdad era que la última vez que la pequeña hizo algo así Noru acabo con un ataque de nervios por el desorden.

-Y dime hijo, ¿qué necesitas de este viejo?-

-Abuelo no tienes idea de lo contento que estoy de que estés aquí...hay algo que necesito contarte, todo empezó hace 10 años...-

El príncipe relato su historia sin omitir nada, y de todo el elaborado plan que había estado trazando hasta ese día.

-Pero Noru es tan terca que no me deja ir, alegando que es por cuidarme...¿Podrías ayudarme a convencerla?...solo eso abuelo te lo pido...sé que suena tonto todo esto pero...el…fue mi primer y único amigo-

El lobo se rasca el mentón mientras miraba al cielo -Tengo una idea de como podrías ir sin la intervención de tu hermana-

-¿EEEEEH?! Dímela abuelo!- la cara de Is se lleno de alegría.

-Ven conmigo- camina a la salida del castillo mientras era seguido por la escolta de osos, siguen caminando hasta salir unos 12 pasos lejos del castillo -¿No fue fácil?-

Is mira al castillo, luego hacia afuera, de nuevo al castillo, una vez más afuera, se lleva una pata como face palm -Has de creer que soy un idiota- pone cara de abatido -Tanto vivir con Den ya se me pego su idiotez….-

-En las tribus es importante la libertad, si quieres irte de un lugar solo párate y camina- sigue caminando -Si quieres ir solo ve... luego lo resuelves con tu hermana cuando encuentres a tu amigo-

Los osos pasaban a su lado mirándolo sobre el hombro esperando que se dignara a dar un paso -Se como el viento- le decía el lobo sin voltearse -Toma tu libertad tan fácilmente como un bravo le quita un collar de cuencas a una anciana-

El príncipe respira hondo, puede que sea altanero y mal hablado, pero jamás se había separado de su hogar y menos de su hermana, aunque las palabras del anciano eran ciertas, el también merecía libertad. Fijo su vista en el horizonte, cerró los ojos y dio el primer paso, seguido por los otros, lento pero seguro, abrió sus ojos de nuevo lentamente para ver que ya estaba junto al jefe caminando a su lado mientras los osos los seguían -Seguiremos hasta el puerto y nos despediremos de los pies negros que tienen que cuidar su tribu-

El príncipe abrió los ojos de sorpresa –Eso...quiere decir que tu...¿vendrás conmigo?-

-Si querías que te mostrara como hacer este viaje sin la intervención de tu hermana deberé mostrarte lo que es la libertad, además...- se voltea al pony con una sonrisa -No dejare que te diviertas sin mí, seré viejo pero un apache es un guerrero hasta el último día- luego mira al frente seriamente -Y quiero que estés a salvo-

El potro estuvo a punto de caerle encima al lobo como cuando era más pequeño y lo cargaba en su lomo, pero desde ese entonces se había estirado bastante y debía controlar esos impulsos de niño, pasa su pata por el hombro del lobo -Eres el mejor abuelo...gracias.. de verdad gracias- lo abraza sonriendo

Después de un largo viaje se ve el puerto al oeste de la Zona Helada y a los osos alejándose en dirección norte -Desde aquí iremos tu y yo, ¿por donde empezamos muchacho?-

El potro señala un barco con el signo de la realeza -Ese barco lo mando hacer el bobalicón para mi, dentro lo llene de mis mapas y libros que encontraba en la biblioteca...abuelo...nos dirigimos al reino de fuego...-

Gerónimo caminaba en dirección al enorme y elegante barco -….Se lo pedí al bobalicón de Den como pago de un favor..- aclara el potro.

-Entiendo... ya me extrañaba que gastaran tanta madera en ti sin que fuera para un arco- el anciano sigue al pony hasta arriba del barco.

Dentro de la embarcación había una pequeña tripulación de ponys que cuando vieron al príncipe subir hicieron una reverencia -Su majestad, no lo esperábamos hoy...-

-Cambio de planes...zarpamos enseguida-

-¿Cuánto durara el viaje chico?-

El potro se acerco a una mesa con mapas -Eh tratado de que sea lo menos posible, hasta ahora con la ruta he logrado que sea una semana pero aun es mucho- señalo un punto con su pata -Aquí nos dirigimos abuelo ¿conoces este reino?-

El anciano ve el mapa sin saber que veía -Mi pueblo la única tierra que conoce es la que tiene bajo sus patas... y no tengo idea de que estoy viendo ahora-

El pony suspiro he imito el hechizo que su hermana alguna vez hizo, el mapa ahora tenía figuras de hielo tridimensionales, se veía perfectamente la Zona Helada, las extensiones de mar y un lugar un tanto alejado -Este es el reino de fuego, ahí quiero llegar...lo antes posible..- el príncipe se veía ansioso -Pero si uso la ruta comercial será una semana eso no puede ser, debe haber otro modo más rápido-

-¿Y porque no vamos directamente a ese reino en vez de seguir a los comerciantes?-

Is lo vio de reojo -Te recuerdo que este viaje lo tenía planeado para mí solo! y yo no conozco lo que esta después de las murallas del reino- se veía molesto y apenado

-Pues ven y sígueme chico- el lobo sale de la cabina -Sigamos al viento y que el mar nos guíe-

Así soltaron las amarras del la embarcación poniéndose en marcha, Is se encontraba en la punta del barco con el corazón acelerado al mil por la emoción del viaje, pero no le duro mucho el gusto pues 2 horas después estaba colgado del barandal vomitando a más no poder.

-Mastica esto chico- le dice el anciano poniendo jengibre en el barandal al lado del pony mientras caminaba a la proa y cierra los ojos respirando lentamente.

El potro busco lo que le había dado el lobo con la pata mientras vaciaba de nuevo el contenido de su estomago, cuando logro controlar la abrupta expulsión de ácido estomacal fue donde el lobo -Soy un desastre para esto...- decía mientras seguía masticando el jengibre.

El lobo se quedo callado mientras seguía con la cabeza en alto respirando lentamente, de repente el viento empezó a soplar mas fuerte a favor de las velas impulsándolos más rápido.

-Eso nos ayudara- Is se sentó junto al lobo sin decir nada, pero pasando un rato no aguanto el silencio, la verdad estaba muy nervioso pero no era digno que lo demostrara así como así, se despidió secamente del lobo antes de ir a su camerino.

Ya de noche el lobo dejo su meditación abriendo los ojos lentamente haciendo que el viento dejara de soplar con tanta fuerza -Que el viento nos guie- dicho esto se volteo y entro al camerino donde estaba el pony.

A pesar de que era muy entrada la noche Is aun no dormía, estaba en su cama revisando un montón de papeles y mapas, se veía abatido, no había reparado en la presencia del anciano.

-¿Qué sucede hijo?- le pregunta el lobo acostándose a un lado de su cama, el potro casi pega un brinco -A..abuelo me asustaste!...no...no es nada importante...solo pensamientos vagos...-

-¿Qué clase de pensamientos hijo?-

El chico suspiro abatido -¿Qué tal...si ya no es mi amigo...que si ya se olvido de mi y todo esto es una tontería- los ojos de Is ahora se parecían más a los de Noru cada que se ponía triste, es decir, completamente vacios -Digo han pasado 10 años...-

Gerónimo empieza a pasar su cara por la de Is consolándolo -Tranquilo hijo , mira esto- desenfunda de su tobillo un cuchillo hecho de piedra negra -¿Tienes idea de porque tengo este cuchillo de piedra en vez de uno de metal?-

-La verdad no...siendo sincero abuelo, muchas cosa de ti me parecen...raras...- dijo el joven príncipe poniendo atención al cuchillo

-(suspiro) Este cuchillo me lo dio mi suegro cuando me permitió casarme con mi esposa, la conocí cuando éramos cachorros y solo jugábamos en el rio. Un día ella tuvo que irse a otra tribu con su familia- se gira al pony viéndolo a los ojos -20 primaveras pasaron cuando nos encontramos en una pradera- vuelve a ver al cuchillo -Apenas nos vimos no dijimos nada y nos besamos, con el patriarca hemos tenido amistad hace 65 inviernos- vuelve a ver al potro -La amistad como el amor que resisten la prueba del tiempo son las que en verdad importan, las demás no-

El potro sonrió un poco más calmado, a pesar de que su mirar aun era algo distante -Solo espero reconocerlo JAJAJA yo también he crecido mucho..- volteo al lobo con esa mirada de niño que aun tenia -Gracias abuelo, eso ayudo..-

-De nada muchachito, ahora descansa, será un largo viaje-

A la mañana siguiente que el potro salió de su camerino sentía más calor que antes, se había quitado varias de las prendas que traía encima, fue a cubierta y se percato que el clima ya no era lo que conocía, el paisaje también era otro. Busco a uno de los ponys de la tripulación para que le indicara donde estaban -Su majestad...no lo va crees pero estamos a medio camino..- en la cara del potro si dibujo una gran sonrisa.

Por su parte, el anciano estaba en la proa meditando mientras el viento soplaba con una gran intensidad, el príncipe llego corriendo -Abuelo, abuelo! Estamos a medio camino y...- se encontró con el anciano como el día anterior, no entendía porque pero sabía que no debía molestarlo, se retiro para buscar algo con que refrescarse, presentía que pronto iba a sentir más calor.

A la media noche el anciano abre los ojos lentamente mientras olfateaba el aire –Tierra…..-

Is ya estaba dormido en el suelo de su habitación, le estaba costando aguantar el calor, ya solo llevaba puesta su corona, el anciano entra y ve al pony completamente acalorado -Ya llegamos chico-

Los ojos del pony se abrieron como platos, tomo un moño blanco de su cama (que era parte de su traje) se lo puso y salió como bala del camerino, cuando salió saco un pequeño mapa que levito frente a él.

-¿Qué haces chico?- lo vio extrañado el lobo.

-¿Como que, qué hago? no es obvio! Quiero saber dónde estamos para ubicar el castillo del Emperador Yao...-

-¿Y cómo son estas tierras?-

-No lo sé, solo tengo este mapa para guiarme...- el potro se veía decidió -Pero ese ya es lo menos difícil, ya llegamos hasta aquí-

Temprano en la mañana el barco atraca en tierra -Creo ya es hora- anuncio el lobo.

El viaje a pie comenzó, pasaban por poblados muy rústicos pero con gran algarabía, ponys comerciaban todo lo que podía, a pesar del calor había muchos campos verdes que se extendían por kilómetros, nadie reparaba en los visitantes, al parecer era común ver seres como ellos o si no lo era no les daba importancia.

Cuando llegaron al centro de un poblado Is levanto la vista al cielo y lo vio, un enorme castillo de diseño extraño para él, se alzaba imponente al cielo -Ahí es abuelo...- los ojos de Is volvían a brillar con vida.

Todos los lugareños eran ponys de tierra, al menos la gran mayoría, sus colores eran de tonos oscuros al igual que sus crines, la curiosa característica era que sus ojos parecencia mas rasgados, a pesar de no aparentar fuerza uno solo podía cargar una carreta llena de madera sin ninguna dificultad.

El anciano lobo estaba parado a un lado de Is masticando un conejo desollado -Estos pelajes de arcoíris y sus construcciones, por cierto ¿puedes decirle a este que deje de golpearme?- a su lado estaba un pony golpeándolo con una escoba -Tu robarte conejo, tu no pagar conejo!-

Is rodó los ojos y le ofreció al furioso mercader una monedas de oro que acepto contento -Mejor caminemos abuelo...- el anciano sigue al pony mientras masticaba al conejo -Como quieras hijo-

Salieron del pueblo caminando tranquilamente, mientras más se acercaban al castillo Is sentía que las patas se le hacían de gelatina, llegaron hasta un puente con un hermoso arrollo, después de este estaba el jardín del castillo, pero al llegar al inicio del puente, el príncipe se paró en seco, tenía un ataque de nervios.

-Hijo…. desde aquí puedo oler tu miedo, has pasado por cosas mucho peores a esta-

-Miedo…que..¿qué miedo?..- miraba a otro lado –So…Solo admiraba el paisaje..-

El lobo ve a donde estaba mirando el potro encontrándose con un jardín seco y un basurero apegado a la muralla del castillo donde un empleado vació un bote de basura -Si... bello hijo-

Is suspiro derrotado, cerró los ojos y dio un paso, luego otro, parecía robot caminando por el puente hasta que llegaron a la entrada del jardín -No...no fue tan difícil...-

Cuando Is estaba a punto de caminar ya más confiado un petardo que estaba tirado en el jardín exploto justo delante de él -AAAAAAH!- el pony termino en la espalda del lobo agazapado.

-¿Me decías?- Gerónimo empieza a caminar con el potro sobre él -Tranquilo hijo todo saldrá bien, solo tenemos que saber comportarnos- dos guardias a los lados de las puertas les cierran el paso con sus lanzas.

-No se les permite la pasada a salvajes piojosos, largo! A mendigar a otra parte-

El lobo los mira con furia, dentro del palacio se escuchan muchos golpes y armaduras de seda desgarrándose junto con gritos de peleadores de esa zona. El silencio volvió con Gerónimo entrando por la puerta -¿Te he dicho chico que soy viejo pero fuerte?- los guardias estaban noqueados y colgando de las paredes sostenidos por sus ropas clavadas a las murallas por un cuchillo entre ambas. El potro aun estaba en el lomo del lobo -Jamás lo eh dudado abuelo…- Is pensó que ahora las cosas iban a ser fáciles pero antes de entrar más en el castillo fueron interceptados por un séquito de guardias los habían rodeado -No se muevan intrusos!-

El anciano se para lentamente en dos patas haciendo que el pony callera de su espalda mientras sacaba dos tomahawk de sus costados -¿Y ahora que hijo?- el pony aun en el suelo miraba a todos lado -Yo..yo no sé...-

De repente un pony apareció arriba de la escalinata principal - Aiyaaa! ¿Qué es todo este alboroto aru~? ¿Quiénes son esos aru~? - Un pony que no aparentaba más de 25 años que vestía una ropa oriental muy fina con bordados de oro, el pony era de color rojo con la crin negra, se acerco al lobo y al príncipe.

-Supongo tu eres el jefe- le decía el anciano aun en guardia

-Es raro que no sepas quien soy aru~ pero aun así me presentare aru~ - de pronto los guardias hicieron una pose como de coreografía alabando con abanicos que habían sacado de sus ropas al pony frente de ellos.

- Yo soy el gobernante de estas tierras aru~ el gran Emperador Yao!- los guardias gritaron animados.

Is se había levantado con los ojos muy abiertos, algo no cuadraba, ese tipo tenía el mismo aspecto que hace 10 años

Geronimo guarda sus pequeñas hachas y se para en dos patas -Mis flechas miden más que tu- dice altaneramente. -Aiyaaa! ¿Debo considerar eso como una amenaza anciano?- el pony se puso también en dos patas con el rostro molesto.

-No hables de ancianos cuando tu le triplicas la edad- una voz salió de las escaleras

-EEH! Xiang! Mas respeto a tu hermano mayor aru~!-

Cuando Is escucho ese nombre sus ojos estaban más que abiertos, alzo su vista a la escalinata y lo vio, ese potrillo que alguna vez se había hecho su mejor amigo estaba frente a él, pero algo era diferente, además del hecho de que había crecido al punto de que era más alto que él.

-Xi...Xiang...- fue lo único que Is pudo articular

El mencionado paseo su vista por el lugar hasta que se encontró con la presencia del príncipe del hielo, sus ojos estaban abiertos tanto como los de Is, empezó a bajar la escalera con pasos como robóticos debido al nervio que le entro.

-¿Qué tienen los pelajes de arcoíris con caminar así?- el jefe pone su pata trasera detrás de Is y lo empuja deslizándolo por el piso hasta el inicio de la escalera de donde bajaba Xiang. El anciano ve con una sonrisa a los ponis nerviosos viéndose sin saber que decir

-Is...¿Eres tú?- la cara del pony marrón denotaba una sorpresa mas allá de la normal, el príncipe de hielo no sabía que decir, había preparado discursos y mas para el gran encuentro, pero ahora su mente estaba en blanco, solo pudo levantar su pata en forma de saludo -Hol..hola Xiang...ha..ha pasado tiempo..-

-Si...10 años o algo así...-

-Etto..si verdad...jejej bueno..yo..-

De repente el oriental tomo por su cintura y cuello a Is, lo giro hacia abajo para que quedara casi acostado en suelo, y mientras lo sujetaba le planto un profundo beso.

-AIYAAAAAA!- el emperador se había puesto más rojo de lo que era -¿Qué haces cabeza de chorlito!?-

El lobo veía a Is aun entre las patas del oriental con la espalda a centímetros del piso -Me recuerda cuando el patriarca y yo hicimos una apuesta hace años... preferiría que me mordieran 12 serpientes antes de hacerlo de nuevo-

Is había entrado en shock, 10 años de no verlo y lo primero que pasa es un beso, por su mente pasaban mil cosas –_Espera…eso…eso…¿es su lengua?!-_ pensó mientras se ponía rojo

Xiang se separo del beso dejando a Is con un tic en el ojo, el oriental miraba aburrido a su hermano mayor -Tu me has dicho que salude de beso o algo así...- ya había soltado a Is

-A las doncellas te dije aru~! DONCELLAS! Niñato atolondrado! aru~-

-Aaaah!...entiendo…o algo así- Xiang volteo a ver a Is con su expresión aburrida por el regaño -Lo siento- ahora abrazo al potro -No sabes el gusto que nos volvamos a ver amigo!-

El emperador solo se llevo un casco a la frente -Aiyaa! ¿qué voy hacer con él aru~? Y a todo esto ¿Quién es él?-

-Cálmate viejo...es Aisurando...príncipe de la Zona Helada por si lo olvidabas...- hablo Xiang mientras se acercaba al emperador y al lobo.

-Ya te he dicho a ti y a tus hermanos que no me digan así! aru~!- se giro al potro que aun no se recuperaba la impresión ¿y quién podría?, su mejor amigo le había dado su primer beso -Siento no haberte reconocido aru~ ha crecido mucho joven príncipe aru~, aunque no lo crea estamos al tanto de lo que ha pasado con el reino de hielo aru~-

Is sacudió su cabeza para volver a la realidad -Se lo agradezco, y disculpe por llegar de este modo son avisar-

-Dejemos eso aru~ seguramente traen hambre vamos al salón a comer algo aru~ puedes traer a tu mascota también aru~~ -

-Ah pero el no...-

-¡No soy su mascota!, soy Gerónimo, jefe del poblado Gerónimo de la tribu de apaches Luna llena y nieto del gran patriarca hijo de la luna-

-Hai, hai...no tiene que gritar aru~- el emperador movía su pata con sus largas mangas restándole importancia.

Al llegar al salón se encontraron con una mesa llena de platillos suculentos, pero la sala no estaba sola, había varios ponys ya sentados ahí, el Emperador Yao tomo su lugar en el extremo de la mesa -Familia! Tenemos visitas aru~!-

Los presentes alzaron sus patas mientras celebraban, Is y Xiang se sentaron juntos y el lobo quedo junto al emperador.

-Les presentare al resto de los príncipes aru~- empezó a señalar a los ponys -Junto a mi Kiku.. un poni blanco de crin negra se puso de pie con una reverencia.

-Luego esta Mei- era una linda unicornio rosa de crin cafe con una flor en su crin y de su frente colgaba un largo mechón.

-Junto a ella esta Yong Soo- el mencionado se puso de pie sobre la mesa, era un potro azul de crin negra, en su cabeza colgaba un rizo que parecía tener vida propia -JAJA! aniki! ese tipo es raro!- señalo al lobo

-Yong Soo! Siéntate aru~!- el potro obedeció haciendo puchero -Pff…junto a él esta Lien- la yegua verde de crin negra veía a todos con odio.

-Eeemmm y para terminar aru~...Kasem..- era un pony amarillo de crin café que traía puesto unos lentes, también hizo una reverencia a los presentes.

-JAJAJ! y estamos completos aru~! Chicos el peludo es Gerónimo y la mayoría creo que recuerdan al príncipe Is-

El anciano veía a todas partes haciendo mover su penacho de lado a lado -Yo tengo más hijos- se agacha a la cara del emperador -No quiero ser insolente en tus tierras... pero si vuelves a creer que soy mascota de alguien te voy a comer-

-JAJAJA! Era un chiste aru~!- el emperador le daba unas palmadas en la espalda -Y no son mis hijos aru~...son mis hermanos aru~-

-Claro al viejo ya se le paso el tiempo y se le fue la potencia ahí- soltó Lien venenosamente a lo que los demás ponys comenzaron a reír.

-Que dejen de decirme viejo aru~!-

-Pero aniki! Si tú tienes- El emperador se puso serio -Ni se te ocurra decirlo Yong Soo-

-400 años- soltó Xiang disimuladamente, los demás orientales rieron como enajenados. El lobo se volteo con sorpresa al príncipe Is y le susurra al oído -Algo me huele mal aquí hijo, esto no es normal-

-Tú crees que no lo sé abuelo, ¿cómo pueden llevarse así?- era obvio que no estaban en la misma sintonía, el anciano se golpea su frente con la pata -¿Chico desde cuando alguien que no sea un dragón vive tanto?-

Pero Is no lo había escuchado pues parecía que Xiang le contaba un chiste o algo pues se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.

La comida paso sin más sorpresas, apenas termino los 2 unicornios salieron corriendo al jardín para ponerse al día, parecían potrillo de nuevo. Gerónimo los observaba desde una ventana.

-¿Lindo cuadro no cree aru~? - El emperador estaba junto al lobo

-Mucho realmente...- el lobo mira sobre su hombro disimuladamente mientras apretaba el mango de asta de siervo del cuchillo en su tobillo -Pero dígame, ¿cómo logran tal belleza en estas tierras?-

El pony se recarga sobre la ventana viendo a los chicos -No fue nada fácil aru~, muchos….muuuuchos años de trabajo duro aru~ pero mientras más cuesta aru~ más dulce es la recompensa aru~-

El anciano entrecierra sus ojos viendo el cuello del pony -Y... mucha salud ¿no es así?-

-Bueno aru~ aquí recurrimos mucho a la medicina natural aru~ podría recomendarle un buen té aru~- el emperador Yao sonreía ampliamente.

-mmmmm y yo a ti unas hierbas, pero lo que me interesa es saber es ¿qué quería el Rey Helado con tu reino?, ¿qué lo hacía tan especial?, oro... u otra cosa-

Yao movió rápidamente sus mangas como negando -Aiiiya! Ese tipo aru~ solo recordarlo me dan ganas de azotarme aru~, no sé como esos pobre chicos eran sus hijos aru~- respiro para calmarse -De hecho aru~ en ese entonces nuestros reinos eran potencias iguales aru~, pero ese tipo era avaricioso aru~...-

-Entiendo- camina a la ventana viendo a los príncipes -Espero no tenga problemas con que Is venga a ver a su amigo-

-En absoluto aru~ de hecho no había visto a Xiang tan feliz desde hace años aru~- la cara del pony se volvió melancólica -Me preocupo mucho por ellos aru~, aquí entre nos aru~ ninguno de ellos es mi hermano de sangre aru~, pero son parte de mi aru~-

-¿Ninguno?, ¿cuáles son sus historias mi buen amigo?-

El emperador suspiro alejándose de la ventana -Para eso debería saber la mía aru~y es algo que no puedo hacer aru~- empezaba alejarse.

El anciano empiemas a seguirlo -Si ha vivido tanto, supongo que tiene un secreto, ¿qué lo mantiene tan joven?- prefirió preguntar directamente para no armar una excusa -Lo digo porque sabe que los viejos siempre tratamos de vivir más años-

Yao se detuvo y suspiro -Esos mocosos aru~ les encanta ponerme en evidencia aru~- se gira al lobo -Acompáñeme a tomar un té aru~, le contare mi historia aru~-

(….)

Ambos estaban sentados junto a la mesa del té, el lobo bebía grandes sorbos de las diminutas tazas -Bien cuénteme su historia- saca de detrás de él una larga pipa con símbolos de su tribu, la enciende con una piedra y su cuchillo

-¿De cuantos años me ve usted aru~?-

-Menos que yo, solo tengo la certeza de eso, me veo como un anciano porque yo tengo 87 primaveras, yo diría que usted solo 30 máximo-

-Vera aru~ mi cuerpo se quedo de 27 años después de que hice una tontería aru~ usted debe saber cómo son los jóvenes aru~ piensan que tienen el mundo a sus patas y pueden dominarlo aru~- el emperador bebía su té para calmarse, esos recuerdos no eran gratos - Y de esa tontería aru~ ya van un poco mas de 400 años aru~-

El jefe acerca su cara al emperador aun con la pipa en la boca -¿Qué clase de tontería?- el pony se rasco la cabeza mirando a otro lado –En ese entonces quería juventud eterna para dominar este lugar aru~ busque los secretos de la magia negra aru~ obtuve lo que quise ...pero me costó mi alma aru~ al final llegue a este puesto con mis meritos y trabajo duro aru~...que irónico aru~-

-No tanto- dice el lobo reincorporándose -¿Ve esta piel blanca y estos ojos grises?, tuvieron el precio de perder a un ser muy amado por mi abuelo, los de mi tribu tenemos buena salud y libertad porque vivimos en el bosque- vuelve a acercarse al pony -Pero no se debe sacrificar más de lo que se está dispuesto-

-Dímelo a mi aru~- se recarga en la mesa desanimado –Vivir por siempre es más bien una maldición, te das cuenta como los demás envejecen y se va uno quedando solo aru~- pero de momento recobra su vitalidad -Pero esos chicos aru~ a pesar de ser unos demonios me llenan de vida aru~ literalmente...cada uno es un pedazo del alma que perdí por ambicioso aru~ sus cuerpos han ido reencarnando y de algún u otro modo como son parte de mi alma, regresan a mi aru~ -

-Entiendo... ¿vamos a ver qué ocurre con los chicos?-

-Hai! Hai!-

Ambos llegan al jardín donde estaban Is y Xiang para encontrarlo destruido por completo.

-AIIIYA! ¿qué paso aquí? aru~! - el emperador se había puesto de mil colores, Is y Xiang se vieron y entonces ambos empezaron a esconder tras de sí unos petardos que traían en las patas.

-Tranquilo amigo mío, las plantas crecen como estos chicos- se acera a su oído -No tienes ni idea de cuantas veces mis hijos se robaban las pieles de otros poblados-

El emperador sentía que esos chicos lo iban hacer envejecer de verdad, fue cuando le llego una idea -Príncipe Is aru~ quiero hablar contigo asolas aru~-

Is lo vio sorprendido pero no se podía negar -Ah..claro su alteza- ambos caminaron al castillo dejando al lobo y a Xiang en el destruido jardín, el jefe se quedo ahí sentado viendo al pony partir -Y... ¿eres un príncipe?- le pregunto al otro unicornio.

Xiang no dejaba de ver a donde se había ido Is -Algo así supongo….-

(….)

Una media hora después el emperador Yao e Is regresaban, el príncipe estaba sorprendido y el emperador se veía satisfecho.

-¿De que hablaron si se puede saber?- preguntaba el lobo con Xiang parado a su lado el cual estaba maquillado como los apaches, cortesía del jefe.

Is se acerco -Abuelo...el señor Yao me hizo una invitación...- parecía que el potro tenía una mezcla de emociones -Me pregunto que si quería quedarme a vivir aquí con su familia-

Al oír eso Xiang abrió los ojos como platos y se le fue encima a su hermano para abrazarlo- Aiiiiya Xiang! Pesas mucho ya no eres un potrillo aru~-

El anciano da una sonrisa forzada -Me alegra eso hijo, que ustedes puedan seguir juntos, ¿entonces no volverás?-

Is voltea a ver al emperador que trata de sacarse de encima al joven unicornio y sonríe -Lo siento abuelo pero...no lo haré...- Is estaba triste porque de nuevo se separaría del lobo pero feliz por sentir que había un lugar para el- De algún modo algo dentro de mi me dice que debo estar con Xiang y su familia, espero no decepcionarte abuelo...-

Gerónimo se voltea y baja las orejas por un segundo, pero las vuelve a levantar mientras decía en tono de alegría -No te preocupes muchacho, los apaches conocemos la libertad y la alegría de estar con un cielo distinto cada mes- camina hacia la salida -Asegúrate de ser feliz- pasa el umbral de los muros del castillo mientras lagrimas recorran su anciana cara que mostraba una gran tristeza.

De repente un peso le cae encima, Is estaba sobre su lomo abrazándolo por el cuello -Gracias abuelo, te..te..te quiero..- el anciano lo abraza como lo hizo por primera vez hace tanto tiempo –Y yo a ti Is... viento helado-

(…)

Días después Is comía junto a la familia real cuando un mensajero de la Zona Helada entro por la puerta -Su alteza Aisurando, mensaje para usted urgente de su hermana-

Is trago fuerte antes de tomar la carta -Gracias...- la abrió con cuidado como si algún demonio le fuera a saltar encima, todos lo orientales trataban de ver curiosos, menos Xiang que estaba viendo sobre la cabeza de Is.

_"Del jefe plumas azules: dictado pero no leído_

_Mi querido hermano Is, te llamo mi hermano porque se lo que mi padre sentía por ti. Te escribo porque he sabido que mi padre a realizado el viaje al otro lado al ser encontrado entre la nieve por pies negros que casaban alces ese día._

_Cuando un apache valiente alcanza cierta edad se aleja de la tribu para morir entre la naturaleza, por eso te acompaño en esta expedición, para él este fue su último viaje y quería que fuera en tu compañía._

_Su cuerpo ha vuelto a la tierra que es la madre de todos, dejemos que realice el viaje a las tierras del gran espíritu en paz._

_Tu hermano: plumas azules"_

Is se quedo congelado, la carta resbalo de sus cascos, algo en su corazón se había quebrado, de repente una pata le tapo los ojos. Era Xiang quien había leído también la carta -Solo vamos-

Cuando ambos salieron del comedor, el oriental destapo los ojos de Is y este pudo llorar libremente, sabía que no quería que los demás lo vieran para no preocupar a nadie, Is se derrumbo sobre su mejor amigo.

Unos días después ambos unicornios se adentraron al territorio de los lobos, el príncipe del hielo no tardo en dar con la tumba de quien se había convertido en su abuelo, dejo unas flores de cristal que el mismo había hecho.

-Gracias por todo abuelo….tú fuiste un gran padre para mí- Is se sentó frente a la tumba mientras lloraba un poco mas, Xiang jamás se separo de su lado, ni cuando entro la noche.

(…..)

Algún tiempo después mientras los unicornios dormían alguien salto sobre sus camas –Xiang! Is! Despierten dormilones que es su día!- era Yong Soo quien los había despertado tan abruptamente.

-AAAHG! Qué te pasa maldito hiperactivo ¿Estás loco o algo así?- Se quejo su hermano, Is se sentó en la cama sobándose los ojos aun con sueño.

-Buuuu!- el pony azul hizo un puchero –Todavía que me tomo la molestia de venir a despertarlos en su cumpleaños….están viejos! JAJAJA- el potro salió corriendo de la habitación.

Los mejores amigos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, era verdad ambos cumplían el mismo día y ese era ya su cumpleaños 20, sonrieron antes de arreglarse y bajar para celebrar. Porque para ellos esa mañana apenas era el inicio de sus vidas.

* * *

_**Y aquí termina el epilogo de Is, espero que les guste y perdón por la demora.**_

_**Antes que nada quiero decir que aunque haya terminado el fic y demás, esto no será lo último que vean de mis OC, aun habrá proyectos para ellos.**_

_**Bueno espero sus reviews y mis galletitas :D**_

_**Gracias a **_**_ninllot que me presto a su lobo y colaboro para esta historia._**


End file.
